Encore.
by Endearth
Summary: Both of them died. But they wind up in the Matrix again... Will their fates change this time?(Please read+reply!)


# Matrix Unplugged- a story with song

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. This is a fan fiction, written for enjoyment, not for profit. Enjoy~!

_The bad-tempered Prelude, and the well-tempered Fuga._

(Hahahahaha…..ahahaha, reply if you get this. Actually, it isn't that funny. Actually, it isn't funny at all.)

** **

**Chapter 1**

Neo stood against a wall in a familiar nightclub. In fact, this was the same wall where he met Trinity for the first time. Except this time, he came a confident man, and he rather enjoyed the music, unlike the brain-damaging Rob Zombie they kept on playing last time.

It was some sort of up-beat rock song, and although he usually preferred classical music, he found it to his liking. He smiled as Trin too, was tapping her black boot and softly bobbing her head to the music. As much as she enjoyed the show, she followed her orders, and never took her eyes off of the lead singer. He signed in admiration, _the always responsible Trinity.___

The cymbals thundered and reflected the colourful spotlights, the guitarist and bassist gave their strings a final stroke, and the singer leaped up freely in the air and stomped the stage energetically; all at the same time. Neo and Trinity, their black shades hiding their eyes and mirroring this whole scene, couldn't resist a smile. Trinity got up from her leaning position to approach the target, but Neo pushed her back gently with a hand.

"I will handle this, Trin," he said in a reassuring voice, his smile growing wider. Trinity smiled back, and nodded.

The band threw their stuff down carelessly, bowed together, sweating wearily but smiling all the same. The four of them jumped down from the stage and proceeded to the bar together, congratulating each other. The singer fell behind, worked his way casually through the small tables, grabbed a girl, and proceeded to the bar. Taking a seat with his band, and ordering drinks, he flipped around on the seat the listen to the punk band that was on the stage now. He wrapped an arm around the girl casually. Sipping their drinks, they talked and laughed, their bodies bumping around in laughter.

This was unexpected, Neo thought to himself. The girl would make it more difficult. He stopped in his tracks and turned to give Trin a raised eyebrow, who shrugged her shoulders in return. _What choice was there? He proceeded with the original plan, and walked towards the bar. He didn't bother to wave off the heavy cigarette smoke; it didn't bother him. But it reminded him of some Indian ritual- waving smoke into your face... but is there even such thing as smoke?_

He took a seat on the small red leather stool, ordered a beer, and faced the target, trying to make this seem as casual as possible.

"Good show, man." Their target turned to face him. His facial features matched the photo perfectly in the file they had on him- in his late teens with deep, black eyes like himself, a dark, handsome and young, yet mature oriental face, and a short wave of un-gelled black hair, wet from the intense sweat. Although Neo never met him, he had known him for years. He knew everything about him- what he liked to do, where he lived, his childhood- all taken from the matrix's database. It made the job easier, since he knew which things to say, and at what time.

"Yeah, thanks," he answered in a half cheery voice. He quickly sipped his drink and continued talking to the girl again. Trinity watched from a distance and smiled.

"Say his hacker alias, Neo…" she murmured with a smirk. She loved him, and he was the One and all, but he was still very inexperienced, and therefore, very unprofessional. Sometimes, he tried too hard to be cool. You had to get the fundamentals right first, then the coolness will automatically kick in.

_Damn, he thinks I'm just another one of his fans. He tried to remember the night when he met Trin. How was she so smooth with him?_

****

"I know a lot about you, Neo…" She pushed her sexy body up against his, sandwiching him between her and the wall. At that time, he was very grateful for the wall being there, although he could hardly breath. He remembered feeling very tensed, and out of control. Goosebumps crept in as he felt her breath on his ear. Her voice and actions were very relaxed, but confident and powerful at the same time. She was in total control of his limp body. Willingly, he had become her slave.

****

"Yes…I remember…" Neo murmured to himself over the bottle of beer. He finally snapped out of deep thought, turned around, giving Trin an "OK!" sign, who nodded with a smile to avoid too much attention.

He got up from the stool, walked right in front of his target, and smiled.

"Wha…" the young musician managed to choke out before an older, taller man in shades and long trench coat flattened him against the counter with his muscular chest.

"I know a lot about you, Fuga…" the stranger hummed softly in his ear. The young Fuga was now extremely frightened. He gasped, as he couldn't get a word out with the tremendous weight on his chest. His girlfriend also gasped, very surprised. But she was not some innocent weak girl; her friends knew she was one brave tough girl. She grabbed a nearby beer bottle, and raised it high in the air, ready to smash it on this gay stranger screwing around with Fuga.

Trinity quickly stepped up and grabbed her hands from behind. "Allow me…" she mumbled in her ear. Taken by surprise and in an awkward position, the girl allowed herself to be stopped.

Trinity, gently bringing the bottle down back on the counter, kicked Neo off of the Fuga. The frightened young man came up for air and coughed uncontrollably. He fell on his girlfriend's shoulders, coughing and gasping for air in between.

Trinity continued kicking Neo while he was down on the ground. She paused to catch their target. Although Neo screwed it up, the mission wasn't over. And as long as the mission wasn't over, there was still hope. She always said that to herself, at the worst of times.

"We will meet again, Fuga…" she informed softly, facing the worn-out boy, who had his sweaty head back in pain and exhaustion. The girl carrying him eyed her suspiciously, but the boy nodded, half alive. He wanted to ask her how she knew that name, but was too tired and hurt to do so. Trinity returned a reassuring nod, and returned stamping on Neo and mumbling out curses. The rest of the bar, now facing a familiar scene, returned their attention to the stage.

Neo was lying on the floor, dumbfounded. He felt Trin kick him repeatedly in the stomach, sensed the pain that followed, but couldn't feel it. He watched and felt with amazement, although it wasn't the first time, as the green codes (indicating pain) tickled into his body. He didn't question or protest, just playing along- Trinity always had her reasons. Besides, she was still technically her commanding officer.

She stopped and glanced around. _Good, everything is settled. Then she dragged him by the arm with ease, pulled him along the floor and through the front door. A swush of air shook the still room; the bells on the door jingled clearly. The two black-coated figures broke into the night, walking with unimaginble speed. They did so in a comfortable silence, as if nothing happened, still digesting the night's events.****_


End file.
